


Punk Princess

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [22]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Actor RPF, American Singers RPF, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Wentz is known as the “Princess of Punk” and she has hated Jared Leto ever since the 2006 VMA's. But what will happen when Pete is invited to a party at Jared's house and drags his little sister along? Now that Jared and her are older, can these two finally get along? Or will Penelope's close relationship with her brother get in the way of her happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punk Princess

Penelope was just sitting in her apartment binge watching something on Netflix, when her brother waltzed in and threw himself into her lap. “Can I help you?” she asked him. 

“So…I’ve been invited to a party tonight…” he said. 

“No”, she said.

“Oh come on!” he whined.

“I said no, Pete”, she said shoving him off her lap. 

“You’re no fun!” he said.

“Are you 36 or 3?” she asked him.

“Bitch”, he muttered. 

“Asshole”, she replied.

“Come on Pen. Remember how fun it used to be?” he asked her, “All the guys in the room looking at you, wishing they could take you home”. 

Penelope smiled and said, “Fine. Damn you for stroking my ego”. 

“Show them that the ‘Princess of Punk’ has still got it”, he said, “I’ll call Jared and let him know we’re coming”. 

“Jared? Jared who?” she asked. 

Pete gave her a look and said, “Leto…” 

Penelope froze. “NO!” she said, “I am not going to that asshole’s party!” Penelope wanted nothing to do with Jared Leto, especially after the whole VMA debacle. 

“Penelope…” Pete said, trying to calm his sister, “You haven’t seen him since the VMA’s and that was 9 years ago”. 

“I’ve _seen_ him. If you haven’t noticed, punk bands tend to run in the same circles”, Penelope said.

“Just come with me. If he pisses you off, we can leave”, Pete said.

“Fine!” she snapped.

* * *

They pulled up to Jared’s house. 

“I hate you”, Penelope said.

“Love you too”, Pete said getting out of the car. 

They let themselves in and Penelope was immediately bear hugged someone. 

“Shannon!” Penelope squealed, hugging him back. She giggled as her feet left the floor.

“Shan, put my sister down. I don’t want you breaking her”, Pete said. 

Shannon set her down. “Damn. You look good”, Shannon told her, “Looks like you let your punk princess out to play”. 

She was wearing an old PATD shirt that all the guys had signed, a pair of tight black skinny jeans, black studded ankle boots, and a black sparkly fedora. She had put on some of her old eyeliner and eye-shadow that she used to wear when all the guys did.

“Penelope?” a voice asked. 

“Hey Tomo”, she said, “How’s Vicki?”

“She’s good”, Tomo said.

“So where’s the asshole?” she asked.

Shannon and Tomo laughed at her bluntness.

“I see you still haven’t changed your mind about me”, Jared said, coming up behind them. 

Penelope turned and she was blown away.

Gone was the black clothing, black hair, and eyeliner. 

He was wearing a blue plaid shirt, a pair of jeans, and his brown hair was slicked back. He had a little bit of beard growing, but it was well groomed. 

“Jared…” Penelope breathed. 

Jared cleared his throat and said, “You look good”. 

Penelope’s cheeks turned pink at the compliment. “Thank you. You too…” she said. 

“Can we talk?” he asked her. 

Penelope looked around and saw that Pete, Tomo, and Shannon were gone. “Sure”, she said. 

Jared placed a hand on the small of her back and led her out to the backyard, where he kissed her. 

She pushed him away and nearly slapped him. “What the hell are you doing, Jared?” she snapped. 

“Please don’t tell me you still hate me”, he said. 

She heard the begging tone in his voice. “Jared…” she sighed, “Pete is going to kill us if he sees us!” 

“You mean he doesn’t know?” Jared asked her.

“I couldn’t exactly tell my brother that I fucked his friend after the VMA’s”, Penelope snapped. She stepped away from him and sat down on a bench as that night came rushing back to her. 

* * *

_Penelope was used to accompanying her brother and the band to these kinds of things.  
_

_It was the reason the media called her the ‘Princess of Punk’.  
_

_She was almost as well known as the bands’ themselves. One night she would be out with a member of MCR and the next, she’d be with her brother and his band mates._

_“Pen! Come over here!” Pete called.  
_

_She walked over to him and found him with a guy with red and black hair, eyeliner, and all black clothing.  
_

_“This is Jared Leto”, Pete introduced, “He’s the founder and lead singer of 30 Seconds to Mars”.  
_

_“Who?” Penelope asked, “Never heard of you or your silly little band”.  
_

_“Silly? We filmed our latest music video in the forbidden city”, Jared said.  
_

_“Is that supposed to impress me?” Penelope scoffed.  
_

_“You wouldn’t be famous without your brother”, Jared snapped back.  
_

_Penelope’s cheeks turned red with anger. “At least I don’t look like I’m trying to copy all the other bands!” Penelope yelled._

_“Guys”, Pete said.  
_

_“You, Jared Leto, are an egotistical asshole!” she yelled, poking him in the chest.  
_

_Unfortunately, they had gotten papped at that exact moment._

* * *

_After the VMA’s and a very public kiss from Panic’s lead singer, Brendon Urie, Penelope was on her way up to her room when she was grabbed and pulled into a hotel room and slammed up against the door. “Jared?” she asked._

_“Shut the fuck up”, he said wrapping his hand around her throat. He slammed his lips onto hers._

_“Jared, what the fuck are you doing?” Penelope snapped.  
_

_“I said, shut the fuck up. Take off your clothes”, he growled._

_A shiver went down Penelope’s spine.  
_

_Fuck, he was hot when he got mad.  
_

_One very rough fuck later, the two were lying in bed next to each other, Penelope smoking a cigarette.  
_

_“Did I hurt you?” Jared asked her.  
_

_“And why the fuck would you care?” she asked, blowing some smoke in his face._

_“Why are you such a bitch?” Jared snapped._

_“Because, frankly Leto, I hate you”, she told him. She hated him so much; she wanted to put out her cigarette on his perfect face, but settled for the bedside table. She moved around the hotel room, dressing herself.  
_

_“So…?” Jared asked her._

_She turned around as she was slipping her t-shirt.  
_

_He was lying on the bed facing her on his stomach. He looked adorable almost.  
_

_Almost.  
_

_“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you waiting for me to say ‘Oh my god, Jared! You were the best lover I’ve ever had!’. Well sorry to disappoint you, Leto. Not happening”, she said, patting him on the head.  
_

_He grabbed her wrist and placed a kiss on her pulse point.  
_

_She knew he could feel her heart beat speed up. She ripped her wrist out of his grasp and stormed out of the hotel room._

* * *

“I lied”, Penelope said softly. 

“What?” Jared asked her. He sat down next to her and took her hands away from her face.

“I lied”, she repeated, looking at him, “When you asked me…if you were…” 

Jared’s hand came up to stroke her cheek.

“I’d only slept with one person before you”, she told him.

“It was Brendon, wasn’t it?” Jared asked her.

She pulled away from him. “I am going to kill him!” she hissed.

“Please, I knew it when he kissed you on national television”, he told her. 

“You really were the best I ever had, Jared. Just so you know”, she said, “I’m going to leave now before I embarrass myself any further”. She stood up, but Jared grabbed her wrist.

He once again placed a kiss on her pulse point and smiled when he felt her heart beat speed up. He stood up. 

“Please let me go, Jared”, Penelope said.

“No. Not this time”, he said.

“You’re going to tell me that you’re in love with me, aren’t you?” she asked him. 

“No, but would you give me the chance to?” he asked her, “Come on. The punk princess inside of you is dying for you to say yes”.

Penelope thought about it for a moment. 

Since her brother and the band didn’t do much performing and touring, her life had become a bit boring. 

Jared was offering her a chance to have her old life back. 

Penelope smirked and said, “Oh, what the hell?” She grabbed Jared’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Jared knelt down and grabbed one of her legs, hoisting her up. 

Penelope giggled into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around Jared’s waist. She could hear the shutter of a camera, but for once, she didn’t care.

* * *

_**PUNK PRINCESS PENELOPE WENTZ SEEN IN A PASSIONATE LIP LOCK WITH 30 SECONDS TO MARS FRONT-MAN JARED LETO** _

_The two were caught in a passionate kiss Saturday night at a party that Leto was hosting. Penelope Wentz, younger sister of Fall Out Boy’s Pete Wentz, is known for dating rockstars. Sources report that her first boyfriend was none other than PATD’s front-man Brendon Urie. We contacted Urie and he said there were no hard feelings between him, Leto, and Wentz. “If she’s dating him, then that’s great for both of them. I want nothing more than for Penelope to be happy”. Of course no one can forget the VMA’s where Urie kissed Wentz after winning ‘Video of the Year’. Leto and Wentz were also seen yelling at each other that night, but this photo seems to show that Wentz and Leto may have had something more going on. We tried contacting them directly, but they declined a comment. Wentz’s older brother did have this to say, “I don’t know if they’re dating. But Penelope seems happier than she has been in years”. Shannon Leto said something similar about his brother. “This life is a hard one. It’s hard to find girls who understand. Penelope just gets it”. All of us here are excited to see where this relationship goes._


	2. Love a Good Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope addresses rumors about her and Pete’s relationship.

Penelope was downstairs with the guys when she heard a car drive up, blaring Blink 182. “Pete!” Penelope squealed and ran upstairs. She pounced on her brother as soon as he got out of the car. 

“Easy, Pen”, he said hugging his sister back. Pete pried her off of him and set her down on the ground. 

“I missed you”, she breathed. 

Pete stroked her hair and kissed her head. “I missed you too”, Pete told her. 

To anyone else, this would have looked like a reuniting of lovers, rather than a brother and sister.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, I saw Brendon while I was in Chicago”, he told her. 

She let go of him and stepped back. “And?” she asked him. 

“Pen, chill. He’s fine”, Pete told her. 

She rolled her eyes at her older brother. “I meant, what does he think about Jared?” she asked.

“He’s happy for you. A little bummed of course. You were his first serious relationship”, Pete said. 

“So he knows about everything?” she asked. 

“God no! That’s not my place to tell him”, Pete said. 

Following the party at Jared’s, Penelope had finally opened up to Pete about what had happened the night of the VMA’s. 

He’d been surprisingly understanding.

“Are you going to come in?” Penelope asked him.

“Nah, I’ve got to meet with the guys, but we’ll get together soon for dinner, okay?” Pete said. 

“Sounds good”, Penelope said, “I really did miss you Pete”. 

Pete smiled and kissed her forehead. “I missed you too, Pen”, he said, “You should probably go back inside before Jared thinks I’ve stolen you away for myself”.

She playfully shoved her brother, before going back inside.

“Why are you so touchy feely with him?” Jared asked her.

Penelope sighed. She knew this was going to come up eventually. “I could say the same for you and Shannon”, she said crossing her arms over her chest. 

“That’s different and you know it”, Jared snapped. 

“Why? Because I’m a girl?” she snapped back, “God! It’s not like I’m fucking him!”

Jared’s expression changed. 

“Oh my god! Don’t tell me you actually believe that rumor we started…” she said, no longer angry with Jared. She was trying hard not to laugh at him. She finally let out a little giggle and said, “Jared, Pete and I started that rumor ourselves. For the same reason Pete and I do anything together, to get attention. Pete does it for the band, I do it for myself”. 

“But…” Jared said.

Penelope rolled her eyes. She remembered the day like it was yesterday.

* * *

_ _

_"Oh my god!” Penelope gasped.  
_

_Her brother smiled at her, two fangs poking out from beneath his lips.  
_

_“All your fangirls are going to have heart attacks!” Penelope told him. She pulled out her phone and said, “We should totally take a picture”.  
_

_Pete stood behind her and set his hands on her waist. He lowered his mouth to his sister’s neck, lightly digging the fake fangs into her neck._

_Penelope set her hand on the back on her brother’s head. She leaned her head back, setting it on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and snapped the picture.  
_

_Pete let go of her and looked the picture. “Fuck, that’s hot”, he said. He watched a smirk make its way onto Penelope’s face. “What?” he asked her.  
_

_She continued to smirk, until Pete caught on.  
_

_He shook his head at her.  
_

_“Oh come on, Pete! It’ll be hilarious!” she told him.  
_

_Pete forwarded it to himself and together, the two posted it to the Internet.  
_

_The picture, which was meant to be a harmless prank, started a shit storm that none of them were prepared for._

* * *

_**HOLLYWOOD’S FIRST INCESTUOUS SEX SCANDAL?** _

_Penelope Wentz and her older brother Pete Wentz of Fall Out Boy have always been the punk scene’s little rebels. They are also known for being affectionate with each other, but have they taken it a bit too far this time? The younger Wentz was seen on set as her brother and the band filmed a new music video for their song “A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More ‘Touch Me’”. The two snapped a photo that was posted to the Internet by the siblings themselves, looking a little cozier than two siblings should be. Could this be Hollywood’s first incestuous sex scandal? We tried contacting their parents for a comment, but they declined. Even Wentz’s band mates refuse to comment on the photo.  
_

* * *

Penelope pulled up her phone and pulled up her Twitter. She took a picture of her flipping off the camera and posted it with the caption: _@penwentz Joke’s on you. I’m not fucking @petewentz_

Pete responded with his own tweet, mirroring her picture. _@petewentz We’ve had you fooled for 7 years._

* * *

**_INCESTUOUS WENTZ RUMORS FINALLY ADDRESSED_ **

_The Wentz’s are at it again. Yesterday Penelope Wentz posted a tweet addressing the incest rumors that have been floating around them for years. Her brother followed with a tweet of his own, backing up his sister. The two told us that the picture was meant as a joke and that they never meant for it to be taken literally. ‘In effect, it was meant as a publicity stunt’, Penelope told us, ‘I thought it would be funny. Pete didn’t want to post it, but I convinced him to so I take full responsibility”. We’re not sure what prompted this confession, but we have a feeling it’s because of the younger Wentz’s new relationship with 30STM front-man and founder Jared Leto. Is Leto feeling jealous of big brother? Is that why she chose this moment to address these rumors and finally put them to rest? Whatever the reason, Penelope left us with this, “It’s like what Jared has with Shannon. Pete is my best friend and soul mate. If something were to happen to him, I’d have nothing left to live for. We’ll go to our deathbeds together. Pete’s the love of my life and nothing and no one is going to change that”._


	3. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This one-shot deals with suicide and self-harm. You have been warned.

Jared came up behind Penelope as she was washing the dishes and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss on the side of her neck. “Hello gorgeous”, he said. 

Penelope smiled and turned her head to kiss him.

“What did you do all day?” he asked her.

“Just cleaned up a little”, she said. When she pulled a plate out of the sink, something caught Jared’s eye. 

He grabbed her wrist. 

How had he never noticed it? 

“Was this when…?” Jared asked.

“When I tried to kill myself? Yeah”, she said, brushing it off as if it was nothing, “I was young and stupid”.

* * *

_Penelope was sitting at home when she got a text from Pete.  
_

_I love you.  
_

_It wasn’t like he never text her that, but this time it came out of nowhere.  
_

_She jumped up from the couch and grabbed her keys. She called Patrick on her way to Pete’s apartment.  
_

_“Hey Baby Girl”, he said.  
_

_“I think Pete did something stupid”, she told him, on the verge of tears.  
_

_“What?” he asked._

_“He sent me a text…and I’ve got a horrible feeling”, she said, “I’m on my way to his place”.  
_

_“I’ll meet you there”, he said and Penelope hung up.  
_

_She pulled up to Pete’s apartment and used her key to get in. “Pete!?” she yelled. When she got no answer, she ran through the rooms. Her heart dropped when she found Pete on the floor of his bathroom, an empty bottle of pills in his hand. “Pete!” she screamed. She knelt down next to him and shook him. “Wake up!” she yelled. She placed her hand on his neck, feeling for a pulse.  
_

_It was there, but slow.  
_

_She slapped him a couple of times, but Pete was still unresponsive. “Dammit!” she cursed. She grabbed his toothbrush and stuck it in her brother’s mouth trying to get his gag reflex to kick in. “C’mon Pete!” she yelled. She growled and threw the toothbrush to the side. She grabbed her phone and dialed 911.  
_

_“911, what’s your emergency?”  
_

_“I need an ambulance! My brother swallowed a bunch of Avatan”, she told them, “I’ve tried everything! Please hurry!”  
_

_“The EMT’s are on their way”.  
_

_Penelope hung up and broke down. She buried her face in her brother’s chest. “Please don’t leave me, Pete”, she begged, “Don’t leave me”. Penelope could hear the sirens getting closer. “Hello?” she heard. She ignored Patrick and clung to her brother’s body.  
_

_“Penelope?” he asked her. He sat next to her and rubbed her back as she cried._

_They heard a door slam and footsteps._

_“Step aside, sir”, the EMT’s said.  
_

_Patrick pulled Penelope off her brother and cradled her as they worked on Pete.  
_

_“We’re going to have take him to the hospital and pump his stomach”, the EMT’s said, “You’re welcome to ride in the ambulance with him or follow behind”.  
_

_“You go with him. I’ll call the guys”, Patrick told her.  
_

_Penelope just nodded. She held Pete’s hand as they put him on the gurney and loaded him into the ambulance.  
_

_When they arrived at the hospital, they took Pete away and Penelope wasn’t allowed to go with him.  
_

_Patrick arrived with Andy and Joe shortly after. Patrick wrapped his arms around her._

_“I won’t survive if I lose him, Patrick. I can’t live without him”, she told him.  
_

_“Shhh. They’re going to take care of him, Baby Girl”, he said stroking her hair.  
_

_“I’m going to go to the bathroom”, she told Patrick.  
_

_He let go of her and she made her way to the bathroom, locking the door.  
_

_She slid down the door and pulled out the razor blade she had taken when Patrick wasn’t looking. She took a deep breath and dragged it across her wrists. She lay down on the cold tile and waited.  
_

* * *

_After 10 minutes, Patrick went to go check on Penelope. He knocked on the door and said, “Penelope?” He got no answer and a sense of dread filled his body. He ran to the information desk and said, “Do you have a key to the bathroom?”_

_“Why?” she asked.  
_

_“Because my friend’s brother was just brought in and she’s not in her right mind right now!” Patrick yelled at her, “I need to get that door open!”  
_

_The girl called security and they broke down the door.  
_

_Patrick’s heart stopped seeing Penelope lying in a pool of her own blood.  
_

_A pair of nurses shoved him out of the way._

_They wrapped bandages around her wrists and took her in the same direction as Pete._

_Patrick made his way back to Andy and Joe.  
_

_There was nothing any of them could do but wait.  
_

* * *

_Penelope woke up to the sound of beeping. When she opened her eyes, she was blinded by the bright lights of the room. She turned her head and saw Pete in a bed next to her.  
_

_A nurse walked in and said, “Oh good. You’re awake. You gave those boys quite a scare”.  
_

_“Can I see them?” Penelope asked her.  
_

_“I’ll check with the doctor”, she said and left the room.  
_

_A few minutes later, Patrick, Andy, and Joe entered the room.  
_

_Her eyes filled with tears. “I’m so sorry”, she said softly, “Did they say if Pete was going to be okay?”  
_

_“They said they’re still trying to get the drugs out of his system”, Patrick told her, “Why would you do that?”  
_

_“Because I can’t make it without him!” Penelope yelled, “I love him more than anything! More than my own life…”  
_

_“What if he woke up and found out you killed yourself? How do you think that would make him feel?” Andy asked her.  
_

_Penelope hadn’t thought about that. She looked over at Pete.  
_

_Had he thought about that before he overdosed? Had he thought about how his death would affect her?_

* * *

_**WENTZ SIBLINGS SUICIDE ATTEMPTS**   
_

_Last night it was reported that both Wentz siblings attempted to kill themselves. Pete on Avatan and Penelope by slitting her wrists. Sources report that Penelope was the one who found Pete and after going to the hospital attempted to take her own life. Penelope was discharged after a psychological evaluation, but Pete still remains in critical condition. The band refused to comment, including Penelope. Their fans are wishing them a quick recovery and hope this won’t have any negative consequences for the band._


	4. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope confesses what happened the night of the VMA’s to Brendon, not knowing that Jared has already told him.

Penelope was riding in the car with Jared, flipping through channels when she heard, “Now, I’m here with the founding member of Panic! At the Disco, Brendon Urie. It’s great to have you”.

“Great to be here”, Brendon said. 

Penelope got ready to change the station when Jared grabbed her wrist. 

“Leave it on”, he told her. 

Penelope slumped in her seat as the radio host said, “We’re going to play your new song and then we’re going to discuss it a little. Here’s Panic! At the Disco’s new song ‘Golden Days’”. 

The moment Penelope heard the words; she knew it was meant for her.

 _All the memories that we make will never change. We’ll stay drunk, we’ll stay tan, let the love remain. And I swear that I’ll always paint you. Golden days, golden days._

“Now, can you tell us more about the song ‘Golden Days’?” 

Brendon sighed. “The song just came to me. I was cleaning out my apartment and I found a picture of Penelope when we were still dating”, Brendon told him. 

“Now you just came out confirming that you two dated. It was very hush hush”. 

“We wanted it that way. We didn’t want anyone to know. Besides our friends and family”, Brendon explained. 

“I think we all knew after that kiss”. 

Brendon laughed and said, “I think I might have gotten a little carried away. Heat of the moment and all. She was pretty pissed at me for it”.

“And you two broke up soon after. Can you tell us the reason for the split?” 

Penelope and Jared knew the exact reason for them breaking up.

“I think it was mostly mutual. We had a talk and decided that we worked better as friends. The band was just starting to take off and I think she didn’t want to feel like she was holding me back”, Brendon said. 

Both Jared and Penelope let out a breath, relieved for two different reasons. 

Penelope, because Brendon had no idea that she had cheated on him with Jared and Jared, because Brendon hadn’t let on to the fact that he _did_ indeed know that Penelope had cheated on him.

In reality, the guilt had eaten away at Penelope until she couldn’t take it anymore and had broken up with Brendon. 

* * *

_“No! Absolutely not!” Jared snapped._

_“Why the fuck not, Jay?” Shannon asked him.  
_

_“Because I fucked his girlfriend!” Jared yelled.  
_

_“You what?” Shannon asked, “You slept with Penelope?”  
_

_“The night of the VMA’s…I pulled her into my hotel room…I knew she was dating Urie, but I didn’t care. She pissed me off”, Jared said.  
_

_“So you decided to fuck another man’s girlfriend. Great! Does he know?” Shannon asked.  
_

_“I don’t think so. If he did, he probably wouldn’t have agreed to the tour”, Jared said.  
_

_“We can’t afford for you to fuck this up”, Shannon told him._

_Jared sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

_“Look, I’ll handle it”, Shannon said.  
_

_Brendon bounced into the room.  
_

_Jared had no idea how he was going to be able to interact with him when the guilt was eating him alive. “Can we get the room? Alone?” Jared asked.  
_

_Everyone cleared the room, leaving the two men alone.  
_

_“I don’t blame you if you quit after I tell you this. I slept with Penelope”, Jared said. He closed his eyes, readying himself for a blow that never came. He opened his eyes and saw Brendon standing there frozen. “I’m so sorry”, Jared said, “I was young and stupid and I should have never done it”.  
_

_“It all makes sense now”, Brendon said, “The Twitter battles. The way she never wanted to talk about you”.  
_

_“I’ll understand if you back out”, Jared said.  
_

_“I can’t afford to”, Brendon said, “I forgive you and I forgive her”.  
_

_Jared was surprised how well Brendon took it, but in reality Brendon was dying inside._

* * *

“Now this is the second time you’ve written a song about her. The first being ‘Nicotine’ off your album ‘Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die’. Explain the meaning behind that one”. 

Brendon paused for a moment. “I think I was still angry and sad about the break up. ‘Golden Days’ is my final goodbye to her. I don’t hate her and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to”, Brendon explained, “I love her more like a sister now. Her brother Pete is my best friend and I didn’t want things to be weird between us. I wouldn’t be sitting here if it wasn’t without her”. 

“Are you saying that without her, there’d be no Panic! At the Disco?” 

“Yeah. Without her, we’d probably still be struggling”, Brendon said. 

Penelope broke down and started crying. 

Jared pulled the car over and took her in his arms. 

“I’m a horrible person!” she cried. 

“Shhh, no you’re not. We were young and not thinking”, he told her. 

“But I could’ve said no! I could’ve fought back against you!” she said. She pulled away from Jared and said, “Take me to the radio station”. 

“Penelope…” Jared said. 

“No. I need to see Brendon. I need to tell him the truth. I can’t take it anymore”, she said. 

Jared reluctantly started the car and pulled back onto the road.

* * *

Jared parked behind the radio station and they were let in the back door. 

Brendon was just leaving the booth when he saw Penelope and Jared.“Pen? What are you doing here?” he asked her. 

“I’m so sorry!” she cried. 

Brendon walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. “I know you are”, he told her. 

Penelope froze and pushed Brendon away from her. “You knew?” she hissed. 

“I told him”, Jared said. 

Penelope glared at Jared. “You are an asshole, Jared!” she yelled, “That wasn’t your place!” 

“Like hell it was! It’s my fault!” Jared yelled back, “It takes two to tango, sweetheart”. 

“Penelope”, Brendon said, “I already said I forgive you and Jared”.

“I don’t deserve it”, she told him, “You should hate me”. 

“I can’t. As much as I try not to, I still love you Penelope. You’ll always be my first love and nothing will change that. I just want you to be happy and if Jared makes you happy, then I’m happy for you”, Brendon told her. Brendon’s phone started ringing. “Oh, that’s Sarah. Do you two want to come over for lunch?” Brendon asked.

“We’ve actually got lunch plans with my mother”, Jared answered for Penelope. 

Brendon frowned and said, “Well we’ll have to get together some other time. I think you’d love Sarah”. 

“I’m sure I would, Bren”, Penelope said. She hugged Brendon and said, “Things aren’t going to be weird now, are they?” 

“Never”, he said.

“Good”, she said pulling away from him. Penelope still didn’t think she deserve Brendon’s forgiveness. She needed to work on forgiving herself first.


	5. Babydoll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronx stays the night with Penelope, Jared, and Shannon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made Ashlee a bitch in this one-shot. I'm sure she's a nice and pleasant human being, but I needed her to be a little mean to Penelope.

“AUNT PENNY!” Bronx yelled getting out the car. 

Penelope opened her arms as the 8 year old barreled into her. 

“Penny?” Jared teased her.

“STFU”, she snapped at him. She rarely cursed in front of her nephew. “How have you been, babydoll?” she asked him. 

Bronx crinkled his nose like Pete did when he laughed and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. “I’m not a baby anymore!” he whined. 

Pete walked up and said, “Bronx, you know why Aunt Penelope calls you that”. 

“I know, but I don’t like it”, he muttered under his breath.

Penelope pretended not to hear him and said, “How long is he staying?” 

“Only a night. He goes back to his mother’s tomorrow”, Pete told her, “Ashlee should be by tomorrow morning to pick him up”.

Penelope shared a look with her brother and said, “Jared, why don’t you take Bronx inside and get him settled”. 

Jared grabbed Bronx’s bag and led the little boy inside. Seeing Jared walking away with her nephew’s hand in his made her feel a sense of longing. 

She shook the feeling off and turned back to Pete. “Here? She’s coming here?” Penelope asked him.

“I tried, Pen. I really did, but I have to go to a press thing with the guys, so I won’t be here to hand him over. I know you and Ashlee don’t get along, but please. I’m begging you. Just this one time”, Pete said.

“Fine”, she snapped and hugged her brother. “You owe me big time bro”, she told him. 

“The usual?” he asked her. 

“The usual”, she said. 

Pete reached into his wallet and pulled out a credit card.

“Thank you”, she said taking it out of his hand. 

“You know the rules”, Pete said, “With both Bronx and that”. 

She rolled her eyes and said, “I’ve only been watching him for 8 years”.

Pete hugged his sister and left. 

Penelope went back inside and found Jared, Shannon, and Bronx sitting on the couch watching a movie. Penelope took a seat next to Jared and curled up on his chest.

* * *

“C’mon babydoll. Time for bed”, Penelope said. 

“No!” Bronx whined. 

Penelope sighed tiredly. “Bronx, you are too old to be whining about going to bed. Now get up”, she told him, “Do you want me to count to three?” 

Bronx hopped up from the couch. 

Bad things usually happened when she counted to three.

It usually resulted in a call to his mother or father.

“Night Aunt Penny!” Bronx said and ran to his room. 

“You’d make a wonderful mother”, Shannon told her. 

Penelope’s cheeks burned bright red.

“Well goodnight you two”, he said getting up and heading downstairs. 

Penelope collapsed back onto the couch with Jared. 

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“Some days I want to kill that child”, she told him. 

“So why do you call him babydoll?” Jared asked her.       _  
_

* * *

_“Oh my god! Look at him! Patrick look at him!” Penelope said as she fawned over her nephew.  
_

_Pete had him in a harness attached to his chest and huge headphones over his ears.  
_

_“I’ve seen a baby before, Pen”, Patrick told her.  
_

_“But he’s the cutest one”, she said stroking one of his chubby cheeks._

_The two Wentz siblings started playing around with Bronx until Ashlee stormed in.  
_

_“He’s a baby, not a doll!” she said taking Bronx from Pete._

_“We were just playing, Ash”, Pete told her._

_“Yeah, we weren’t hurting him”, Penelope said.  
_

_“He’s not a toy, Pete! He’s your son!” Ashlee scolded him, “Honestly, sometimes it’s like I have two children to take care of”.  
_

_“Why are you such a bitch?” Penelope snapped.  
_

_The room went deathly quiet.  
_

_“Pete! Why aren’t you defending me?” Ashlee whined.  
_

_“Because she’s right”, Pete said quietly.  
_

_“So you’d rather side with your sister than your wife and child”, Ashlee said.  
_

_“Hey! Leave Bronx out of this. He’s got nothing to do with this”, Pete said.  
_

_The band and Penelope looked around helplessly as the two continued to fight._

* * *

“I’m still convinced I’m the reason they got divorced in the first place”, Penelope told Jared, “Of course Pete tells me that’s not the case, but I can’t help but feel that way”. Penelope yawned. 

“C’mon. You need to be rested if you’re going to take on Ashlee tomorrow”, Jared said pulling her up from the couch. 

“You make it sound like I’m going to battle”, Penelope said. 

Jared opened his mouth, but Penelope covered it with her hand. 

“Please don’t start singing ‘This is War’”, she said. 

Jared took her hand away and leaned down to kiss her. 

The more time she spent with Jared, the more she could see herself marrying this man and starting a family with him.

* * *

The next morning, Penelope got up and started making breakfast. She started a pot of coffee for Shannon and went to go wake Bronx up. 

The room he was staying in was empty. 

“Bronx!” she yelled.

“Jeez, do you need to yell?” Shannon asked her. 

“Where is Bronx?” she said quickly.

“Calm down. He’s downstairs in the studio with Jay”, he told her.

Penelope let out a breath. She went downstairs and found the two sitting on the couch, guitars in their hands. Penelope knew Bronx had a mini version of his father’s guitar, but this was one of Jared’s. “Morning you two. Bronx, you need to go get dressed and eat breakfast. Your mother will be here to pick you up soon”, she told him.

“Bronx, who’s your favorite guitar player?” Jared asked him.

“Jared! You can’t ask him that”, she said. 

“Uncle Tomo”, Bronx said.

Jared frowned and Penelope started laughing. 

Bronx put the guitar down on the couch and ran upstairs. 

“Let me guess, you didn’t see that coming?” she asked him. She shook her head and went back upstairs.

* * *

About an hour later, the doorbell rang. 

Bronx ran to get his bag and met her in the living room. 

Penelope opened the door and said, “Hello Ashlee”.

“Hello Penelope”, she said, “There’s my big man!” 

Bronx hugged his mother. “When can I see Aunt Penny again?” he asked her. 

Ashlee looked at Penelope. 

“I’ll be around, babydoll”, she told him. 

Bronx hugged Penelope and started to make his way to the car, leaving the two women. 

“Thank you for watching him”, Ashlee said. 

“I didn’t do it for you”, Penelope snapped. 

Ashlee sighed and said, “Penelope, I know we’ve never really gotten along…” 

“And whose fault is that?” Penelope asked.

“Look, I know I’ve been a bitch to you in the past, but do you think we could just put that behind us and try to be friends for Bronx’s sake?” Ashlee asked her. 

“Did I cause you and Pete to break up?” Penelope asked.

“What?” Ashlee asked, “Penelope, of course not. Pete and I just grew apart. How are you and Jared?” 

Penelope blushed and said, “It’s good. Great actually”. 

“You and Pete deserve to be happy after everything that’s happened to you”, Ashlee said. 

“Thank you. That actually means a lot”, Penelope said. 

“I should be going. Bronx is probably getting bored. Have a nice day, Penelope. I’ll call you if I ever need you to watch him again”, Ashlee said. Ashlee hugged her former sister-in-law and left. 

Penelope shut the door and went into the kitchen. 

“Well there’s no scratches and I didn’t hear any yelling”, Jared said. 

“No. I…I think we’re good now”, Penelope told them.


	6. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete will always be Penelope’s protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place while the whole gang is still in high school.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of attempted rape

“Come on Penelope!” Pete called.

Penelope came out of the bathroom and said, “So what do you think?” 

“You look fucking badass”, Pete told her, “The guys are going to love it!” 

Penelope blushed and ran a hand through her now bright red hair. She flopped down on the bed next to her brother and frowned when she saw him wearing her boots. “Are those my boots?” she asked him.

“Yeah, I think I pull them off better than you”, he said. Pete got up and started to strut around her bedroom modeling them.

“Ever thought about going into modeling?” Penelope teased him as she snapped pictures.

“You’d better delete those”, he told her. 

“Take off my boots and I will”, she said, her finger hovering over the send button.

“Do it and I’ll tell Andy you have a crush on him”, Pete said. 

Penelope’s cheeks burned. “Take them off”, Penelope said.

“Fine”, Pete said taking them off and throwing them at his sister, “It’s not like they’re real UGGS anyway”. 

Penelope quietly picked up the boots and said, “But the girls at school don’t know that”. 

“Pen…I didn’t mean it like that”, he said, “When me and the guys make it big, I promise you I’ll get you a real pair”.

“I know you will Petey”, she told him.

* * *

The next day, whenever she walked past someone they stared at her. 

Joe and Andy had freaked out and Patrick had shyly told her it looked good.

Of course the popular girls had teased her about it. 

She knew that they called her ‘emo’ and ‘freak’ behind her back, but Penelope pretended she couldn’t hear them even though it hurt her feelings and made her wish she could be more like them. 

A few years later, they would want to be friends with her because of her brother’s fame and she would laugh in their faces.

* * *

Penelope was walking through the courtyard when she was cornered by a group of guys.

“I wonder if the downstairs matches the upstairs”, one of them said. 

Another grabbed her around the waist. 

“No. Let me go”, Penelope said struggling against the one that was holding her. She saw Patrick walking by. “Get Pete!” she yelled as one of the guys started pulling at her shirt.

Patrick sprinted down the hallway. He was on the verge of passing out when reached Pete, who was standing with Andy and Joe. “Pen. Courtyard”, he panted. 

Pete took off running, Joe and Andy following. 

Teachers and students yelled at him, but Pete’s only thoughts were about Penelope.

When he reached the courtyard, he heard Penelope scream. “Get the fuck off my sister”, Pete growled jumping on one of their backs. 

Andy grabbed another one of them and started punching him. 

Joe pushed past the group of guys to get to Penelope.

She was crying, huddled against the bricks. 

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. 

Patrick entered the courtyard with a teacher who broke up the fight.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked. 

“They were trying to rape my sister!” Pete spat. He had a black eye forming and blood was dripping from his mouth. 

“Is that true young lady?” the teacher asked her. 

Penelope only nodded.

“All of you follow me to the principal’s office?” Patrick took Penelope from Joe as they walked to the office.

* * *

The boys, excluding Patrick, were given three days OSS.

The boys who had attacked Penelope received a harsher punishment. 

“This is so unfair!” Penelope said, “You guys didn’t deserve that”.

“It was worth it”, Pete told her as he cleaned himself up, “I’m your older brother. I’m supposed to protect you”. 

“Mom and dad are going to be furious”, she said as Pete threw on an old hoodie, “This is all my fault!” 

Pete flew across the room and took her his arms. “Don’t you dare say this is your fault”, he said, “It’s not. They attacked you. I did what I had to do to protect you”. 

Penelope burst into tears, the whole situation finally crashing down on her. Her nails dug into Pete’s skin through his hoodie and even though his whole body was screaming in pain from the fight, he held Penelope as tight as he could as she cried. When Penelope had finally calmed down, Pete shifted them so they were lying side by side on his bed. “I love you Pete”, she said burying her face in his hoodie.

“I love you too Pen”, he told her.


	7. Dance, Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for prom and both Penelope and Patrick don’t have a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place while the whole gang is still in high school.

Penelope slammed her lunch tray down, startling the boys. “I am so sick and tired of hearing about prom”, she snapped. 

“What? Upset because no one asked you?” Pete teased her.

“Even if I was, I wouldn’t tell you!” she snapped hitting Pete in the head with her apple.

“Damn. Fucking girls”, Pete muttered. 

“You know what? Here! I’m not hungry anyway!” she said shoving her food towards Andy and Joe. She stormed out the cafeteria. 

“Maybe someone should go after her”, Patrick said. 

“Nah, man. Just let her cool down”, Pete told him. 

Patrick looked at the chair where she was sitting and got up. 

“Trick!” Pete yelled, but Patrick kept walking. 

He found Penelope hiding in her locker. “Penelope?” he asked her. He saw her quickly wipe her cheeks and turned to him. 

“Hey ‘Trick. Sorry about what happened in the lunchroom”, she said. 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering…if you didn’t have date to prom…would you…maybe…want to go with me?” he asked her. 

Penelope’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Her older brother’s best friend was asking her to prom. “Trick…” Penelope sighed. 

“As friends”, he said, “Nothing more”. 

Penelope blushed and bit her lip. “Okay”, she said. 

“Okay?” Patrick asked her, a huge smile on his face. 

“Yeah”, she said laughing. 

“Great!” he said and walked off back towards the lunchroom. He sat back down at the table. 

“What happened?” Pete asked him. 

“I have a date for prom”, he told them. 

“With who?” Andy asked. 

“Penelope”, Patrick said before he could stop himself. 

“Penelope? As in my sister Penelope?” Pete asked. 

Patrick paled, completely afraid that Pete was now going to beat the shit out of him. “As friends”, Patrick added, “I…I was just trying to help. It’s just that she was crying and…”

“She was crying?” Pete asked him. 

“I mean…doesn’t every girl want to go to prom? No matter who asks her?” Patrick asked. 

“I guess”, Pete said. He was quiet for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

Patrick nervously waited in Penelope and Pete’s living room. 

“Dude, calm down”, Pete told him, “It’s just Penelope. And she should hurry her ass up!” 

“Fuck you, Pete!” the two heard her yell back. 

“Language!” their mother yelled at both of them. 

Penelope came down the stairs and the boys stood up. She was wearing a simple cocktail dress that she had picked up from the local thrift store and her converse. 

“You look beautiful”, Patrick told her, causing her to blush. 

“She looks okay”, Pete teased.

“I…uh…picked this up for you. Pete helped”, Patrick said holding the corsage out to her. 

Penelope took it out of the box and slipped it on. It matched the color of her dress perfectly.

They swung by Pete’s date’s house to pick her up and their mom dropped them off at the door. 

“Trick, do you think you could hold onto my phone for me?” Penelope asked him. 

Patrick blushed and said, “Sure”. He took her phone and slipped it into his pocket.

As they entered the gym, where the dance was being held, people immediately started staring and whispering.

“I’m going to go get us something to drink”, Patrick said and walked off. 

“Trick!” Penelope said, but he didn’t hear her over the music. 

_This was such a stupid idea,_ Patrick thought, ‘ _I shouldn’t even be here_ ’. Patrick found Pete at the punch bowl.

“Where’s Pen?” he asked. 

Patrick just shrugged. 

“Dude, this is prom. It’s supposed to be a party. So man up and ask my sister to dance”, Pete told him. 

Patrick made his way back over to Penelope, who was sitting at a table by herself. “I’m sorry”, Patrick said, “It’s just with everyone and everything…” 

“Trick, it’s fine. Really”, she told him, “Just…try to have some fun with me, okay?” 

Patrick nodded and helped her up. 

She led him out onto the dance floor.

“I can’t dance”, Patrick told her.

“You don’t have to know how”, she said.

* * *

The last song of the night was a slow dance. 

Patrick started to run away, but Penelope pulled him back.

“Please?” she asked him softly. 

He couldn’t say no to her and wrapped his arms back around her.

“Thank you”, she said as they swayed back and forth. 

“For what?” he asked her.

“For asking me. For being friends with my brother. Everything I guess”, she told him, “If you hadn’t asked me…” 

Patrick kissed her forehead and said, “I didn’t want you to regret not coming”. 

“Promise me one thing”, Penelope said.

“What?” he asked her. 

“Tonight, don’t try and kiss me”, she said. 

Patrick chuckled and said, “Don’t worry. I don’t like you like that”. 

“But I do want you to know that I love you Patrick. Like Pete”, she told him.

“I love you too, Pen”, he said.

* * *

When the dance was over, Penelope’s mother picked them up and drove them home. 

Pete immediately went into the house to clean up before bed, while Penelope and Patrick said goodbye on the porch.

“I had a really good time tonight”, Penelope told him. 

Patrick blushed and said, “I did too. I…I guess I’ll see you later”. He started to make his way down the steps, but Penelope stopped him. 

“Trick, wait”, she said. 

He turned and found her standing on the step above him. 

She placed her small hands on his cheeks and leaned down, kissing him. 

Patrick stood there frozen. 

Penelope softly pulled away. 

Patrick let out a shaky breath.

“Was that your first?” she asked him. 

Patrick nodded, his cheeks bright pink.

“Mine too”, she told him.

“I thought you said not to kiss you tonight?” Patrick asked her.

“I said _you_ couldn’t try and kiss me”, she said winking at him, “Goodnight Patrick”.

“Goodnight Penelope”, Patrick said. He watched her walk inside and heard the door lock. He walked home with a stupid smile on his face. 

Typical Penelope.


	8. Coachella 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared invites Penelope to go to Coachella with him.

“So I got invited to Coachella this year…” Jared told Penelope. 

“You get invited every year”, she said, not looking up from her laptop screen. 

“Would you want to go with me?” Jared asked.

Penelope looked up at him and said, “You’re inviting me to go with you?” 

“Yeah”, he said, “Just think, it’ll be our first trip together”. 

“Are you sure you want to spend two hours in the car with me?” Penelope asked him. 

“If your brother and Brendon can survive a yearlong tour with you, I think I can make it two hours”, Jared told her. He laughed as Penelope smacked him on the arm.

* * *

The drive to Indio was pleasant one. 

When they arrived at the festival, Jared parked the car and they got out. 

They found Shannon setting up his pop-up coffee stand.

He gave Jared and Penelope a free cup and they walked around until they found Emma and Stevie.

As they walked around, Penelope pulled up the band line up on her phone and frowned when she noticed that Panic! was on the line up. 

Brendon hadn’t told her anything.

“PENELOPE!” she heard before two arms grabbed her around the waist. 

“I’ve missed you Penelope, my darling”, Brendon said.

“Bren, my love, put me down”, Penelope said. 

Brendon put her down and said, “Oh my god. Have you tasted this coffee?” He held out a Black Fuel cup to her. 

She laughed and said, “You don’t need any more energy and yes I have. It’s Shannon’s. Pete loves it too”. 

“Shannon is a coffee _God_ ”, Brendon said singing the last word in a high falsetto. 

Penelope rolled her eyes at her best friend. 

“Pete said the exact same thing”, Jared said. 

“Let’s go get a tattoo!” Brendon said grabbing Penelope’s arm. 

“Excuse me?” she asked him, “How much have you had to drink today?” 

“Just a smidge. Didn’t you notice Harley’s Tattoo Parlour?” he said, “You’d know if you followed Suicide Squad on Instagram”. 

Brendon shoved his phone in her face and said, “Seeeeeeeeeeeeeee?” 

Penelope turned to Jared and smiled sheepishly. 

“Go on. We’ll catch up with you later”, Jared told her. 

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Thank you. You’re the best”, she said, “I love you”.

“I love you too, Penelope”, Jared told her.

“Pen!” Brendon whined tugging on Penelope’s arm.

“Go before he dislocates your arm”, Jared said. 

Penelope kissed him again before leaving with Brendon. 

“Which one are you going to get?” Brendon asked her. 

“I dunno. I don’t really keep up with Jared’s projects”, she told him.

“Some girlfriend you are”, Brendon said. 

“Hey, just cause you couldn’t handle it”, she teased him. 

Brendon playfully shoved her inside. 

Penelope ended up getting a temporary Joker tattoo, while Brendon got a temporary Harley tattoo. She took a picture of it and posted it to her Instagram with the caption: _Property of @jaredleto_. She smiled when she saw Jared regram it and add: _@penwentz The Harley to my Joker_.

* * *

Towards the end of the night, Penelope met back up with Jared before P!ATD’s set. 

Brendon gave them two backstage passes. “You can watch from the side curtain if you want”, Brendon told them, “It’ll be just like being on tour again”. 

Penelope looked at Jared.

“I’ll stay with Emma and Stevie. You go”, he said. 

“Are you sure? I’ve left you alone all day”, Penelope said.

“I invited you so you could have fun for one weekend”, Jared told her, “So go. Have fun”. 

Penelope smiled and kissed Jared. “You are literally the best boyfriend ever”, she whispered to him.

Jared kissed her and then pushed her towards Brendon. 

He dragged her backstage. Brendon was practically buzzing and Penelope briefly wondered if he had grabbed another cup of coffee.

Soon, it was time for Panic! to go on. 

Penelope kissed Brendon on the cheek and said, “Blow ‘em away”. 

“Always”, he said flipping his mic in the air. 

“Get out there you cocky bastard”, she said pushing him on stage. She loved watching him perform. 

The same way she loved watching her brother and Jared perform.

“Now, for this next song, I’d like to invite a special friend to help me. You guys know her as the “Princess of Punk”, but she’s my best friend and secretly an amazing singer. Please help me convince Penelope Wentz to sing with me”, Brendon said.

Penelope froze and shook her head.

“C’mon Pen”, Brendon said.

She nervously walked out on stage. 

It wasn’t like she’d never been on stage before, but she was usually with her brother and the band. 

A stage hand gave her a microphone.

“I just need you to sing Lolo’s parts, okay? Nothing more”, Brendon told her. 

“I’m going to kill you later”, she said as the music started up. She was nervous at first, but as she started to sing, they melted away and she found herself dancing up and down the stage. 

As Jared watched her, he could tell that she belonged up there even though she acted like she didn’t. He made a mental note to convince her to come on the next tour and sing with him. 

When the song finished, the crowd cheered.

“See? They loved you”, Brendon told Penelope, giving her a hug.

“Don’t ever do that again”, she growled and stormed off stage straight into Jared’s arms. 

“You were amazing”, he told her, “You never told me you could sing”. 

Her cheeks burned red. “It…never came up”, she said. 

“Guess it’s just hereditary”, Jared chuckled, “Don’t worry. I’ll never make you get on stage and sing in front of people”. 

Brendon started singing, “Death of a Bachelor”.

“Dance with me?” Jared asked her. 

Penelope wrapped her arms around him and started to gently sway. 

Brendon saw them and smiled. **  
**

* * *

**PUNK PRINCESS PENELOPE WENTZ BORED WITH LETO ALREADY?**

_Penelope Wentz was spotted this weekend at Coachella with her boyfriend Jared Leto. Coincidentally, her ex-boyfriend Brendon Urie of Panic! at the Disco was invited to perform at the festival and the two spent some time together. They stopped by the pop-up tattoo parlor and got tattoos together. The two were also spotted laughing and joking around with each other. Judging by the pictures, Brendon certainly could not keep his hands off her. Wentz and Leto didn’t see each other for most of the day, but when they did, it seemed like there was trouble in paradise. Wentz looked out of place among Leto and his friends. She was also spotted with Leto’s older brother Shannon, hanging out at his coffee stand. At the end of the night, she was invited on stage during Panic!’s set to sing “Miss Jackson”. But in the end, she tweeted this out. “Thank you @jaredleto and @brendonurie for the best first Coachella festival ever! #loveyouguys”._


	9. Coffee Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there’s something Pete loves, it’s coffee.

“Pete! Wake up!” Penelope said shaking her brother.

“What?” he snapped. He grabbed his phone and saw two missed calls from Penelope. “It’s too goddamn early”, Pete groaned. 

“Get up. We were supposed to be at the Lab an hour ago”, Penelope told him. 

“So? It’s not like Jared’s going to kill you”, Pete said, his voice muffled by his pillow. 

“Just get up and get ready”, Penelope snapped.

“Coffee?” Pete asked her. 

“No. We’re already late”, she said, “And please put some actual clothes on. You might be on camera”. She left the room and got back in her car. 

Half an hour later, Pete got in the car and immediately leaned the seat back. 

“Really?” she asked him.

“Shut the fuck up Pen. I’m tired”, he said.

“Drama King”, Penelope said, “It’s 9:00 in the morning”. 

“I’d rather it be 9:00 in the afternoon”, Pete said, smirking.

Penelope rolled her eyes. “You’re so fucking clever”, Penelope said pulling out of the driveway. 

The drive to the Lab was completely silent except for Pete lightly snoring. 

When they arrived at the Lab, Emma met them in the driveway. 

“We’re late. I know”, Penelope said before she could say anything. Penelope woke Pete up and the two got out and went inside.

“God, it smells fucking amazing in here”, Pete said. 

They went into the kitchen and Pete immediately grabbed a cup of coffee. He took a sip of it. “What the fuck is this?” Pete groaned.

“It’s mine”, Shannon said entering the kitchen, “Black Fuel”. 

“Dude, you’re like a fucking god”, Pete said as Shannon poured himself a cup. 

Jared entered the kitchen next. “You’re late”, he said pouting.

“I know baby”, Penelope said, “It’s Pete’s fault”. 

Shannon and Pete were now in a deep conversation about coffee.

“Well I guess it’s a good thing our siblings get along”, Penelope said. She looked back at Jared who was smiling at her. “What?” she asked him. 

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. “Good morning”, he said. 

Penelope smiled and said, “It is a very good morning now”.

“Settle down children before I get a bucket of ice and cold water!” Shannon said.

“C’mon you coffee monster”, Penelope said grabbing her brother’s arm. 

Shannon laughed.

“That includes you!” Penelope told him.

* * *

Over two hours late, the Vyrt session had finally begun.

“Hey guys, I apologize for us being so late. It was all Pete’s fault”, Penelope said.

“Fuck you. It’s your fault because you didn’t get me any coffee this morning. By the way guys, you’ve got to try Shannon’s Black Fuel. It’s literally the best coffee on the planet”, Pete said. 

“Thanks for the promotion!” Shannon said from off camera. 

Penelope was glaring at Pete.

“What? Dude’s gonna be my brother-in-law one of these days”, Pete said, “And that means a ton of free coffee”.

“Anyways, the reason we’re holding this special Vyrt is because these two have an announcement to make”, Penelope told them. 

“As you guys know, Thirty Seconds to Mars is going on tour this summer and Pete is gonna be at a select number of shows. Now, we’re not going to tell you which ones, because we don’t want to spoil the surprise”, Jared said, “So you’ll just have to buy tickets to find out”.

“So no tweeting about it”, Penelope told Pete, who was on his phone probably tweeting about Shannon’s coffee.

“Fine, fine”, Pete said and went back to drinking his coffee.


	10. New Years Kisses

It was New Years Eve and Penelope was sitting alone at home. 

She’d been invited to a party, but she didn’t feel like going. She was mindlessly watching a show on TV when her phone starting ringing. She smiled when she saw that Patrick and Pete were trying to FaceTime her. She answered it. 

“Happy New Years!” Pete and Patrick said blowing kisses at the camera. 

“I wish you guys were here”, Penelope told them. 

“We wish you were here!” Patrick said. 

“Thanks Trick”, she said.

“Going anywhere tonight?” Pete asked her. 

“I was invited to a party, but I don’t think I’m going”, Penelope told him. 

Pete could hear the sad tone in his sister’s voice. “Hey Patrick, can I talk to Pen alone?” Pete asked. 

Patrick got up and left the room. 

“Why are you not going?” Pete asked her.

“It’s not as fun as when you’re here”, Penelope told him.

“You always do this to me when we’re on tour”, he said.

“I’m sorry Pete”, she said, tears filling her eyes. 

“Don’t cry”, he told her. He hated when Penelope cried and he wasn’t there to comfort her. “What if I arrange for you to come here?” he asked her, “I can have you here tomorrow”.

“No, its fine Pete”, she said. 

“Well I have to go now. I love you Penelope”, he said. 

“I love you too Pete”, she said and hung up. She lay down in bed and heard a knock at the door. She got up and answered it, finding Jared standing there. “Jared? I thought you were going to the party?” she asked him.

“Now why would I want to go to a party when my gorgeous girlfriend is sitting at home alone?” Jared said, “Happy New Years, Penelope”. He leaned down and kissed her. 

She smiled into the kiss. “I love you Jared Leto”, she told him.

* * *

The two were sitting on the couch watching the ball drop in New York City, which was relatively early seeing as NYC was 3 hours ahead of LA. 

“Have you ever kissed someone at midnight on New Year’s Eve?” Jared asked 

Penelope after the ball reached the bottom. Penelope rolled her eyes and said, “Of course I have”. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. “When we were on the road, we’d stop somewhere to celebrate New Year’s Eve and Patrick was always my midnight kiss. It became kind of a tradition”, she explained.

“You’ve kissed Patrick?” Jared asked. 

“Yeah. No girl ever wanted to kiss him, so I volunteered. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time I kissed him. Our first kiss was on prom night”, she told him. 

“You said ‘our’. So did Patrick kiss you?” Jared asked. 

“I kissed him, because I told him not to”, Penelope said, giving Jared a wink.

* * *

When it hit midnight in LA, Penelope (not wanting to break tradition) sent Patrick a text saying ‘Happy New Years, Patrick’ with a kiss emoji. 

Patrick sent one back to her. 

Then Penelope’s phone started vibrating. Penelope got out of bed, careful not to wake Jared, and went outside.

“Happy New Year, Penelope”, Patrick said. 

Penelope smiled. 

He was talking quietly too, probably trying not to wake Pete up.

“So how was your night?” Penelope asked him. 

“Oh you know me and Pete. We went out to a bar and got drunk. Benefits of not having our wives or girlfriends with us”, Patrick told her. 

Penelope quietly giggled. “Jared and I stayed in and just watched TV”, she said.

“Never thought I’d see the day where the princess of punk went domestic”, Patrick said.

“We all have to grow up sometime”, she told him. Penelope yawned and Patrick chuckled. 

“Go to bed, Pen”, he said.

“Yes, dad”, she teased him, “Goodnight Patrick”.

“Goodnight, Penelope”, Patrick said and hung up. 

As Penelope made her way to bed, she briefly wondered what life would have been like if she had fallen in love with Patrick instead.


End file.
